The Façade
by Lady Azura
Summary: Every day, Imogen Moreno comes home to an empty house.


Summary: _Every day, Imogen Moreno comes home to an empty house._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This idea popped into my head last night (along with another one) and so I decided to write it. I hope you guys enjoy!

X

**The Façade****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Every day, Imogen Moreno comes home to an empty house.

There are no pets to get excited or annoying siblings to greet her at the door, and no one to ask her how her day went; just an empty house so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

Her parents are strangers to her — practically nonexistent, really. They are, as the phrase would go, "married to the job" — meaning that they're never around. If Richard and Linda Moreno weren't away on business trips for weeks at a time, they were attending important meetings or fancy dinner parties. Imogen rarely sees them except on the holidays and even then, they spend most of their time cooped up in their respective offices, ignoring her.

They leave her plenty of money in her bank account to buy groceries and clothes and whatever else she needs — enough to survive on her own. They may not pay much attention to her, but they're not going to let her die. However, she imagines they do this mainly out of habit, as though it's a chore like taking out the garbage or washing the dishes, and not because they genuinely care about her. And, of course, they need to maintain their reputation; they couldn't very well have a dead daughter on their hands — that would most certainly be frowned upon.

.

.

.

Her house is big.

It's spacious and it echoes and, above all else, it's _expensive_.

Imogen is… wealthy, to say the least. Or, rather, her _parents_ are.

Some would even say that she's "filthy rich" and perhaps she is, but not quite as rich as Fiona Coyne. Or known. Her family, while "well off", doesn't quite have a legacy like the Coynes. _Her_ face is never plastered across tabloid covers, and she's never been stalked by the paparazzi — though sometimes she wishes she was, if only so her parents would notice her for once.

But that's too much to ask.

.

.

.

When she was younger — too young to take care of herself — her parents had hired a nanny to watch her. A lovely woman who introduced her to the arts, teaching her how to draw and dance, and instilling a love of theatre in her.

She's seven when she decides she wants to be an actress, and acting quickly becomes an escape for her. She throws herself into it entirely, creating an identity for herself, determined to stand out and shine.

.

.

.

Eli Goldsworthy is everything she's always wanted.

He's dark and brooding and mysterious and unpredictable, but also vulnerable, and Imogen is drawn to him instantly. She knows vague details about his messy break up with his last girlfriend (word travelled fast around Degrassi, especially since Alli Bhandari let it slip to Chantay Black, and Chantay can't keep a secret to save her life) and knows she should probably back off and let him be. But she's desperate for his attention, and does everything she can to make him trust her — and for a while, it works.

Unfortunately, no matter what she does, he's still in love with _her_, and Imogen can't wrap her mind around it. She doesn't understand how he could possibly love someone so boring and plain and _dull_ as Clare Edwards, _especially_ after she ripped out his heart. Even as she's parading her _new_ boyfriend around, sucking face with him in the halls where everyone — including Eli — can see, his heart _still_ belongs to her.

It's beyond frustrating and Imogen just wants to scream.

She grows more and more desperate, but every attempt at winning him over seems to backfire.

.

.

.

Sometimes, though… it feels like she's gained the upper hand. When they kiss, she feels sparks, and she's sure he feels them too.

And when he lays her back on his bed and lets his hands roam, it's like his fingers are magic, because they set her body aflame and make her feel things she's never felt before, and she's all too eager to return the favor. He even lets her, and even though _her name_ slips, she's sure he likes her, because he wouldn't be kissing and touching her if he didn't, right?

_Right_?

.

.

.

But then…

_"You are to me what I am to Clare, and I am NOTHING to her!"_

When reality hits, it hits hard, like a punch to the gut or a slap to the face.

She feels hurt and betrayed and _used_, and misses her next class because she can't stop crying.

She did _everything_ for him… so why didn't he love her back?

.

.

.

Like Eli, Imogen is immediately drawn to Bianca DeSousa.

She's strong and fierce and independent, and Imogen can't help but admire her. So she approaches her, trying to spark up a friendship. At first, Bianca wants nothing to do with her, but she warms up to her when Imogen helps her land detention. Things quickly go downhill from there, however, when the $200 her parents gave her for her birthday (or rather, left on the table next to a card for her to find) goes missing, and she knows Bianca is the culprit.

_"I never wanted to be your friend!"_

And that hurts. Not as much as Eli telling her she's nothing, but still enough to make her have to hold back tears.

Needless to say, she's shocked when Bianca leaves a note on her locker, asking her to meet her at the Dot. She debates whether or not to go at all, still angry and hurt. But eventually decides to meet the other girl, and to her surprise, _she's_ the one being sought after — not the other way around.

She's beyond ecstatic, and quick to accept Bianca's "peace offering" — unexpected as it is, but she isn't about to turn down a gift.

She is well aware that Bianca is hiding something from her, but doesn't pry.

For the time being, she is content.

.

.

.

The line between reality and pretend are beginning to blur, and when she looks in the mirror every morning — as she's doing her makeup and twisting her hair into strange 'dos — she's not sure she recognizes the girl staring back at her.

Who is the real Imogen Moreno?

Who is _she_?

X

**FIN**

X

**Ahh… the ending was such a fail, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it nonetheless.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
